


Caroling

by sartiebodyshots



Series: December Prompts [22]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/F, Fluff with no redeeming value
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 02:06:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8949490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sartiebodyshots/pseuds/sartiebodyshots
Summary: Late night singing during the war.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a December prompts challenge! Happy Holidays!

Shepard sprawls out on Liara’s bed, not working for once.  She’s usually working these days, but the words on her datapads have started swimming in front of her eyes.  But sleep never comes easily in a war, especially not in a war like this.  

The hazy, half-awake-yet-mostly-asleep in between space is her favorite place to be.  There’s no terror here.  No fear.  Just the love that she has for the woman still working before her.

Liara, absorbed in her work, starts to sing.  It’s a gentle and soft tune that Shepard can’t place, but Liara has an unsurprisingly beautiful voice.  

Feeling like she’s moving through water, Shepard flicks off her omni-tool’s universal translator.  She doesn’t want to be distracted by the words, and she does love the sound of whichever asari tongue Liara naturally speaks.  

It’s rare that Liara relaxes enough to sing, but when she does, it’s marvelously beautiful.  Her voice is a work of art, Shepard is pretty sure.  Maybe if the whole information broker thing goes south, Liara can be a singer somewhere.  Sadly, Shepard doesn’t have any complimentary musical talents.  

She feels suspended in time, right in this moment, listening to the melody.  Maybe hours pass, maybe just a few minutes.  

When Liara finishes whatever she’s working on, she stops singing, shaking herself a little before coming in front of the bed, looming over Shepard.  She smiles tiredly down at Shepard, who flops onto her back so she can look up at her more easily.  

Liara says something incomprehensible, and Shepard realizes that her universal translator is turned off.  She flicks it back on.

“What?” Shepard says.  

“I said, sorry if I kept you awake,” Liara says, leaning down to run her fingers through Shepard’s hair.

“Your voice is as beautiful as you are,” Shepard says.  “Wow.”

Liara blushes.  “You’re exhausted.”

“Who isn’t?” Shepard points out.  “Doesn’t change how pretty your voice is.  And your face.”

“Thank you, Shepard,” Liara says.  

* * *

After the war, Liara teaches Shepard all of her favorite songs with the universal translators off.  Life is finally peaceful.


End file.
